Torchwood:- A Package in Two Parts
by nemosangel
Summary: An AU... Mr. Ianto Jones, an Agent from Torchwood 1, a member of one of the elite retrieval teams is sent on a mission that could take him farther than most Twenty-First century humans.Danger comes in the form of the criminally insane Captain John Hart but Mr. Jones aid is in the form of The Time Agency, Agents Captain Jack Harkness and Colonel Jade Maelstrom. Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:- AN AU.

A PACKAGE IN TWO PARTS

. (CHPT.1)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:- ** IANTO JONES, DIRECTOR YVONNE HARTMAN

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, CAPTAIN JOHN HART, SUZIE COSTELLO, (OC) COLONEL JADE MAELSTROM

**PAIRINGS:- ** EVENTUAL JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** NONE

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 4378

**SUMMARY:-** MR. IANTO JONES, AN AGENT OF TORCHWOOD ONE, A MEMBER OF ONE OF THE ELITE RETRIEVAL TEAMS, IS SENT ON A MISSION. A MISSION THAT WILL TAKE HIM FURTHER THAN MOST TWENTY FIRST CENTURY MAN. HE WILL HAVE TO FACE MANY DANGERS INCLUDING THE CRIMINALLY INSANE CAPTAIN JOHN HART BUT HIS AID WILL BE TWO AGENTS FROM THE TIME AGENCY, A COLONEL JADE MAELSTROM AND A CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-**

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOOD'S WORLD.

**CHAPTER 1.**

A young man, dressed in his immaculate dark suit, crisp white shirt, black tie with its near invisible logo (a honeycombed T), stands almost still in the ascending lift. It carries him away from the lower level archives which are held within the sub-levels of Torchwood Tower; Torchwood 1. He is heading up to ground floor main reception lobby to pick up the keys to a company car that he has been allocated for his mission; a standard BMW. Well standard for Torchwood and many other secret or government divisions.

The lift pings to announce its arrival at the designated floor. The door slides open almost silently, opening on to a highly polished area with a security desk in the middle of the lobby. There are a handful of suited people moving around area. There are also eight members of Torchwood's private army; their security force, armed standing at various points.

As the young man steps out of the lift, his path is hindered by another suited older man, who, though not quite as tall as the young man, stands with military confidence.

"Mr. Jones ?" The older man says, already knowing the answer.

The younger man, Mr. Jones, gives a slight nod.

"Ms. Hartman wishes to see you before you depart." Says the older man.

Mr. Jones looks at the man for a moment, weighing him up, looking into him; studying him... He surmises that the older man is not one of Ms. Hartman's admin. staff but one of her personal security officers... So this must be important... Very important... Possibly related to his new assignment... All his senses are on alert... If anyone took a quick glance at this situation, one would wonder why Ms. Hartman, the Director of The Torchwood Institute, would want to talk to a lowly archivist who is just going on a simple pick up job from one of their smaller branches... But if you start to look; to dig; to investigate well...

The Torchwood Institute, set up by Queen Victoria to protect the British Empire and the Earth in general from all things alien, with the motto '_If it is alien it is ours'_. The Institute was charged with studying aliens and alien technology, then using what they learnt and what they could use of the technology to arm the human race for the future... A part of the original charter is also to apprehend and study the alien known as The Doctor... Queen Victoria deemed him a danger.

Then we look at Ms. Hartman, the head of The Torchwood Institute, which incorporates Torchwood 1 where they are now in Canary Wharf. Torchwood 2 in Glasgow run by a man called Archie with his team of four. Then there is Torchwood 3 in Cardiff, which is where is heading, run by a Ms. Suzie Costello with her team of eight... They also guard a rift in time and space, a tear in the very fabric of the universe, where aliens and alien artifacts come through. Then there is Torchwood 4 that had originally been situated in Northern Ireland but according to rumors it disappeared but what actually happened was it became a mobile unit operating out of Torchwood 1, travelling the world for alien incursions.

Now we come to the lowly archivist... Yer right... Mr. Ianto Jones, born in Wales, head hunted by Torchwood straight from university, went through the basic training and tests... Started as a junior archivist... Over the last few years Torchwood has invested a lot of time and money in training Mr. Jones in combat (armed and unarmed), surveillance, psi-abilities, retrievals, interrogation to name but a few areas. He already had certain talents; abilities; interests when Torchwood took him on like a photographic memory, martial arts, fencing, a talent for electronics, an interest in history and a flare for numbers. Torchwood took his young mind and made it theirs... Mr. Jones is a Senior Archivist and a member of one of the elite retrieval teams, retrieving alien artifacts by force or by stealth.

So on farther inspection of this assignment, _a simple pick up _from Torchwood 3 would actually be below Mr. Jones pay grade, his talents. Though anyone who knows anything about Torchwood knows things are never what they seem.

Oh then we have Ms. Hartman's personal Security Officer... Why send him instead of one of her admin. staff or why not put out a general call for Mr. Jones to see her?

Plus there is the point of her requesting him to see her before he leaves... No nothing is ever simple or what it seems with Torchwood.

Mr. Jones steps back in the lift followed by Ms. Hartman's Security Officer, who stands to the left of Mr. Jones. Ianto presses the number forty-six on the lift's control panel; the floor has her main office.

They ride the lift in silence... Mr. Jones knows there is no point in asking the security officer what Ms. Hartman wants him for because one, it would be unprofessional and two, Mr. Jones knows the Security Officer probably would not know.

The lift stops on the forty-sixth floor and the doors silently open on to a carpeted area. Mr. Jones walks out of the lift followed by the Security Officer... Two more armed security personnel stand either side of one of the doors off this area.

In one corner of this carpeted area is a large desk... A woman in her late thirties looks up as she hears the lift. "Good morning Mr. Jones." She says with a smile. "Go straight in. Ms. Hartman is expecting you."

"Thank you." Replies Ianto. He heads straight to Ms. Hartman's office door; its brass nameplate shines in the artificial light, proudly showing the Torchwood logo, Ms. Hartman's full name and title... _Director Yvonne Hartman._

Ianto knocks twice on the door then enters the office. The Security Officer walks off down the only corridor off this area.

As Ianto enters the office, Ms. Hartman looks up from her paperwork. "Good Morning Ianto." She greets him... She believes in knowing as many of her staffs names as possible, a personal approach especially when it is one of her staff she is knowingly sending into danger.

"Good morning Ms. Hartman." Replies Ianto.

"Yvonne, please." Says the Director of Torchwood, looking at the young man in front of her... Tall good-looking man that Torchwood has stamped as an employee who will go far in their employment... The irony is not lost on her... If this mission goes wrong he could end up going very far, farther than most in the twenty first century have gone or he could come to a _dead _stop... Dead!

"Good morning Yvonne." Says Ianto with a slight smile... Why does he get the feeling he is the condemned man?

"Please sit." Says Director Hartman... Yvonne.

Ianto sits in the chair in front of the desk. "Thank you." He says... Definitely the condemned man as Ms. Hartman does not always offer a seat.

"What are your orders from section leader Barry Graham?" Yvonne asks. Barry Graham a section leader of the secured archives.

Ianto looks at Yvonne or more into her... He had suspected there was something more to this simple pick up, something not quite right... Barry had been a little to nervous... Barry had him read up on all the information, look at the blue prints of the item that he has to go and pick up... This in itself is unusual... Barry's explanation for it was that just in case there is a problem with the item... In case it became unstable during transportation because of its nature as they do not know if it was damaged coming through the rift... A legitimate sounding explanation except for... "I am to travel to Cardiff... To go to Torchwood 3 and to met with their head, a Miss. Suzie Costello. She will sign the item over to me for transportation back here for farther research and eventual archiving of what is believed to be an electromagnetic disruptor canon that fell through the rift about two weeks ago. From information received, it is believed to be a one of a kind; a prototype... Though its planet of origin is unknown its place on the timeline is believed to be somewhere in the fifty-first century." He rattles off.

"Did Barry get you to do something?" Yvonne asks... She hopes... She does not want to loss this young man, a very valuable commodity but she feels she already knows the outcome... She can only hope her contacts in The Time Agency can protect him.

"Barry got me to look over all the paperwork we have on the canon already... All the blueprints that came through the rift about six months ago." Ianto replies. "Can you tell me what is going on? I take it I can expect some sort of trouble? For armed and all that." He says.

Time for Yvonne to be honest... Not something that is often done at Torchwood, a need to know policy but this is a dangerous situation, a breach in their security. They have already lost a few of their agents over the last couple of years doing a simple collection of alien artifacts, her agents have been considered a soft target out in the field. "I fear you are walking into danger, a trap even... By you having access to the paperwork that goes with the canon, which I have on good authority is the only paperwork in existence like the canon now or at anytime and because of your special talents Barry has made you the second part of the package." She says.

"Oh." Ianto says, his mind starts working overtime; analyzing... Playing out the scene when Barry had come to him, all nervous... Ianto had absorbed all the information about the item, filed it away in his mind exactly as he had seen it... He can recall anything he has seen or heard exactly. He cannot unlearn it. "Sooo...?"

"This is top secret... Only a few know of this breach but over the last two years we have lost agents either killed or totally disappeared who have gone to collect items or deliver them... When it first happened we were at a loss as to what was happening... Then we were contacted by another agency... The Time Agency." Explains Yvonne.

Ianto takes a sharp intact of breath... Did he just hear right? "What? No! I read about them in connection with certain aliens and an agent who has helped in the past but... but they don't exist yet, they are from the future." He says surprised... Working in the archives, he cannot help but absorb all information.

"The very same." Replies Ms. Hartman, she is not surprised he knows this information... It is part of his job to know everything, to absorb all information that is held in the archives... He is one of their back-up databases in a way.

Ianto can feel a hint of panic with a dash of excitement rising...

"You must understand that you cannot communicate with anyone from down stairs... We do not know how far this breach in our security has spread... You can only communicate with Miss. Costello or myself... Then if it goes wrong your contacts from The Time Agency. We will be pulling Barry and a couple more of his team once we know he has informed his contact you are on your way." Yvonne says... Yes honest... This young man must know what he is walking into. "We believe they are working with a criminal gang from the future... A gang that The Time Agency have been trying to bring down. The gang travel back and forth in time using the rift energy and alien technology, stealing, murdering and coursing chaos with the timelines. They are lead by an ex-time agent name of Hart... Captain John Hart, dark blonde hair, blue eyes, cruel chiseled features, a rather nasty piece of work by all accounts... The Time Agency tried to recondition him, even went as far sending him to rehab, as it seems he is addicted to alcohol, drugs, sex and murder. A very dangerous and unbalanced creature."

"Sounds a lovely fellow." Says Ianto dryly. "Lovely combination of vices."

"We have already lost some good agents to them... I do not want to loss you but if something happens... If you get separated from this time, your contacts will be agents from The Time Agency... A Captain Jack Harkness and his superior, a Colonel Jade Maelstrom... They will find you." Yvonne watches the young man in front of her as he pales even more than he is as he digests the information.

Ianto shifts in his chair slightly... This mission is going to be highly dangerous... He is trained to deal with dangerous situations; he is not just a pencil pusher, a glorified filing clerk... He is an academic with a sting in his tail; trained to kill if the need arises. "How will they find me? How will I know them?" He asks.

Yvonne smiles, Barry and gang might have chosen Ianto because of his eidetic memory but they overlooked his other abilities. He is an elite Torchwood field agent with several years experience behind him unlike Barry, a pure stuffy book academic who would not know how to even fire a gun, never done half the training that Mr. Jones has done.

Just then there is a knock at the door.

"Come!" Yvonne calls out.

The door opens and a man in his forties enters dressed in a white lab coat, carrying a black case. "Director." He says in greeting.

"Ianto, this is Ken from the med-lab... We are going to inject a tracker into you that has been given to us by Colonel Maelstrom." Explains Yvonne. "It is linked to Captain Harkness's Vortex Manipulator... A gadget that all Time Agents wear that helps them travel through time. The tracker is only calibrated to Captain Harkness's... Whatever happens he will find you." She says. "Wherever you end up."

"Not much good if I am dead though." Says Ianto logically. He is under no illusions... This is one mission he may not return from.

"As it seems you are the second part of the package, they will want you alive. They will want the information you hold in your head." Says Yvonne.

"No doubt they have some imaginative ways of extracting that information from me." Says Ianto... Definitely under no illusions.

Yvonne nods... Agent Jones is a realist and calculating even when it comes down to himself, a perfect Torchwood agent.

Ken places the case on the desk and opens it. In the case is a surgical steel gun shaped instrument. Also inside the case is a smaller case held in place on the inside of the lid by a strap. Ken takes the small case from the strap and opens it.

Ianto watches as Ken takes a vial out of the small case and attaches it to the gun like instrument.

"Ken is going to inject the tracker into your right wrist, in line with your thumb." Says Yvonne. "It will pulse a blue light under your skin when your contact nears you. When he is right by you it will show a static blue glow."

"Is there a back up? How will my contact be sure it's me?" Ianto asks. "I... I realise dealing with someone who seems so criminally insane as Hart, he might try and remove the tracker by force..." He knows things can go fatally wrong.

"Ianto, I took the liberty of giving your contact a sample of your DNA for his Vortex Manipulator that is how it is calibrated to you." Explains Yvonne, she makes no apologies... All agents belong to Torchwood!

"Ok, that makes me feel better." Ianto says dryly.

Yvonne looks hard at the young man in front of her... Yes an agent that will go far.

Ken stands there watching the seated young man; waiting.

Ianto carefully pushes his jacket sleeve up and folds his white shirtsleeve back from his wrist. No point in him kicking against something that can aid him in the field. He holds his arm out to Ken... No point delaying it.

Ken takes hold of Ianto's arm. "Mr. Jones can you bend your hand back against the joint and hold it while I do this... I don't fancy hitting an artery, vein or bone for that matter." He says as he sees how slender Ianto's wrists are.

Ianto does as he is instructed, holding his wrist at a right angle.

"This will sting." Says Ken as he holds Ianto's arm and places the trackers transfer tube or barrel to Ianto's wrist.

There is a soft click then Ianto feels a stinging sensation in his wrist...

Ken places the delivery system for the tracker back in the case...

Ianto looks at the entrance point; he is not surprised to see a red mark and a small black bruise developing.

Yvonne looks across her desk at the young mans wrist, more to satisfy her need to know that the job of planting the tracker is done.

Ken runs a scanner over Ianto's wrist. "Tracker is active." He says.

Yvonne gives Ken a nod.

Ken takes that as is dismissal, collects up his things and leaves without another word.

"I don't need to remind you how volatile and deadly the weapon is." Says Yvonne as a statement.

"No, you don't... It can incapacitate any living creature or kill. It can bring down any vehicle or disrupt any electrical equipment." Says Ianto.

"Yes." Says Yvonne. "Neither you or it can fall into enemy hands. If you fall into enemy hands I would imagine it will not be to pleasant for you."

"So I take it I have a _final solution _order?" Says Ianto, ever practical, ever Torchwood. His stormy ice blue eyes boring into Yvonne.

She forces herself to hold his gaze; she has not got to being the Director of Torchwood without having the balls to send a man to his death, any man... "Yes, as a very, very last resort there is a device built into the case that Miss. Costello has packed the item in. All it will need is for either you to give the command for a count down or immediate destruction but please only if you can see no other solution... Captain Harkness is very resourceful." She says.

"And as a back up I can always take retcon to safe guard what I know." Says Ianto.

"Yes but I have a feeling a man like you, an intelligent man, it would not take much to trigger your memories." Yvonne says honestly.

"If I take enough of the stuff I will suffer a neuron storm, a total collapses of the higher functions to the point I would need help eating never mind anything else." Replies Ianto.

"That's as maybe but I have faith in you and Captain Harkness to not have to do anything so drastic." Says Yvonne.

As Ianto had sat there studying Yvonne as they talked he had noticed every time Yvonne mentions Captain Harkness her pulse in her neck seems to pulse that much harder, her pupils flare ever so slightly and he gets a wave of emotions from her. "Is there something I should be aware about concerning Captain Harkness?" He asks.

Yvonne is not surprised by the young mans observations; his empathic abilities. She cannot hide her dislike for the Time Agent... Ianto Jones has been trained to the point he is one of their highest graded empaths in the psy department. "Captain Harkness is loud, arrogant, has trouble following orders, rude, has a dislike of authority figures. Colonel Maelstrom seems to be the only one to control him and on top of that, he is a big flirt, the story is he will try to bed anything... In the future, it seems gender and species are irrelevant, jumping into bed is just another way of saying hello. Also by all accounts, the man is friends with our number one enemy... The Doctor." She says... Oh, this is new, being honest again.

"So there is a slight conflict of interest in a way." Says Ianto. "But this Captain is definitely a good guy?"

"Yes... Errm also you will be of interest to Harkness... You are just his type, if he has a type, young, good looking and breathing." Says Yvonne.

"Oh just great." Says Mr. Jones wondering just what troubles he has been dumped in.

"Also, and the worst of it for you, you will be on Harts menu. According to the Colonel, you have all the attributes for Harts favourite plaything... So it is possible Barry might have chosen you to keep Hart happy, to feed his sexual appetite, an added bonus on top of your other abilities." Warns Yvonne.

"This just keeps getting better." Says Ianto sarcastically. "Well they will be disappointed; I don't swing that way or any other way to be quite honest... Not interested." He says coldly, leaving unspoken... _Not since Lisa_... Lisa his fiancée who was a Tech Officer sent out with a retrieval team to collect several items from a private collector... A collector who had amongst his collection a dormant Cyberman... Only it was not that dormant, it annihilated the team, the collector and his staff before another team could stop it. That was nearly two years ago... Now Ianto Jones is not open to intimate relations of any kind... He has friends though but nothing sexual. "So let's get this right, Barry has turned me into an instruction manual and he has prostituted me to Hart?" He says.

"Basically... Yes." Replies Ms. Hartman, amazed that the young man is taking it so calmly. She wishes more of her agents were like Mr. Jones.

Ianto leans forward slightly in his seat. "Well you can tell Barry from me... I hope his next life is as a rent-boy to some twisted bastard or that his death is so terrible that there is nothing left of him." He says coldly, his soft Welsh accent even stronger than normal with what he wished for Barry.

Yvonne shivers slightly with... with excitement at the way Mr. Jones spoke and what he wanted as payback. "I am sure we can come up with something fitting." She says.

"Good." Ianto looks at his watch. "I better be going as I am due at Torchwood 3 for fourteen hundred hours." He says, standing, no point delaying whatever he might face on this mission.

"Wait." Says Yvonne. She opens a draw of her desk and takes out a mobile phone. "Take this." She says handing it to Ianto. "My number is already in it. Use it to keep in contact with me." It is a clean phone, no text or call can be intercepted from or to it. "Good luck Agent Jones... And remember do not be put off by my dislike of Harkness or The Time Agency... They are basically us in the future."

Ianto nods, excepting that little bombshell of information, turns and stride out Director Hartman's office, his head held high, his shoulder back, a cold barrier up around him... He walks with dignity towards his possible doom!

Director Hartman watches as Agent Jones walks from her office with a certain amount of pride in the young man... She will make Barry and friends pay... Ianto Jones is a very valuable agent; he excels in many specialised areas.

Ianto Jones stands back in the lift, the cold emotionless barrier firmly in place. He goes down to the entrance lobby to pick up the BMW keys. He goes to the security desk, signs for the keys and car. He then, with purpose walks across to another lift that will take him down to a basement level, a car park for the company vehicles. He goes to his designated car and gets in. He adjusts the car for his six foot height... He then pulls out a small hand held scanner from his inside jacket pocket. He switches it on, all company cars have a locator but now after his talk with Ms. Hartman and Barry Grahams behavior he is suspicious. The scanner picks up the Torchwood locator then it picks up a second signal, not Torchwood, not twenty first century, not even from Earth... Dam! They even knew which car he has been allocated. Just how far has this Captain Hart's gang infiltrated Torchwood? They have planted a type of tracking device near the radiator grill. He takes out the new phone Ms. Hartman has given him and sends a text message, to inform her of the alien tracking device. He shifts a little uncomfortably in the car seat... He removes his gun from under his jacket and places it in the gap between the front seats... Easy access if need be...

Ianto's phone beeps. He looks at the screen... _'Received... Leave tracking device in place. We do not want to alert anyone we are on to Mr. Jones.'_

Ianto sends back... _'Confirmed.'_ He knows he will not be in any danger until the electromagnetic canon is in his possession but he is still on alert, they will probably have someone either follow him or pick him up when he gets to Cardiff as they are tracking him or they could do both just to be safe if he himself is part of the whole package... He looks out the windows of the car, looking around... Even now in Torchwood he feels uneasy.

Ianto places his hands on the steering wheel, he hisses slightly as his shirtsleeve catches the developing bruise on his right wrist. He looks at it and gingerly touches it... His survival is in part reliant on this tracker if things go wrong... IF! More like WHEN! Then he has to place his continuing survival in the hands of a man from the future... He has heard rumours of this man ... This man better be as good as his file says he is... So Torchwood now works with The Time Agency from the future... He wonders how many people within Torchwood are privy to that piece of information. He has only been given that information because the nature of this mission; a mission he might not come out of unscathed or may not return at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:- AN AU.

A PACKAGE IN TWO PARTS

. (CHPT.2)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** JONES, DIRECTOR YVONNE HARTMAN

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, CAPTAIN JOHN HART, COSTELLO, (OC) COLONEL JADE MAELSTROM

**PAIRINGS:- ** EVENTUAL JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** NONE

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 3487

**SUMMARY:-** MS. HARTMAN STARTS TO ROUND UP THE TRAITORS, THOSE THAT HAVE PUT ONE OF HER BEST AGENTS IN DANGER. MR. IANTO JONES PICKS UP A SHADOW BEFORE HE HAS EVEN LEFT LONDON. MR. JONES AND HIS SHADOW IN TOW ARRIVE IN CARDIFF.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-**

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOOD'S WORLD.

**CHAPTER 2.**

Ianto Jones starts the BMW up, puts it into gear and drives slowly towards the security gate. An armed security guard steps forward as Ianto stops the car just in front of the gate. Ianto opens the side window.

The security guard holds a small card scanner. "ID sir." He says to Ianto.

Ianto runs his ID card through the card scanner... The information is sent to a central database of when an agent leaves the Torchwood enclave. No agent can enter or leave without their ID. Their ID cards also hold the agents biometric information as some areas like archives need both ID card and a retina scan to enter.

The security guard looks at the small screen and smiles. "Thank you Mr. Jones." He says to Ianto. The guard then looks across to the gatehouse where there is a second guard. He gives the second guard a nod, who in turn operates a control panel for the gates.

The security gates slowly open and Ianto drives forward out of Torchwood 1's car park; out away form what for him is relative safety... Though he suspects he is safe until he picks up the package... Well the other part of the package... With his knowledge alone he could be forced to build a canon... He must keep his wits about him; use his other abilities.

As he drives away, the security guard that had checked his ID indicates to the other guard in the gatehouse that he is going to the restroom, which is near the lift for their use. As the guard enters the restroom, he checks no one else is in there... He goes to the end toilet cubicle and removes the panel that hides the toilet cistern. He retrieves a small mobile phone from behind the pipes. The security guard presses one on the keypad; he listens as it rings twice and is answered. "Mr. Jones has just left." He says into the phone then ends the call.

Meanwhile as the guard had walked towards the restroom the second guard had presses his comms unit he is wearing. "Director Hartman... Mr. Jones has just left and Sid Lister has just gone to the restroom."

_"Thank you Paul... You have just been promoted." _Director Hartman replies.

"Thank you Director Hartman." Replies Paul.

Back at the restroom Sid has placed the phone back behind the panel and closed it up... He then washes his hands... As he exits the restroom, he suddenly feels a jolt of electricity travel through his body... He crumples to the floor, his limbs numb, all coordination gone; Tasered... Two of Ms. Hartman's personal security officers roughly grab him. A third officer goes into the restroom and retrieves the hidden mobile phone from the toilet cubicle. Sid is pinned to the ground as the security officers painfully pull his arms back and handcuff him, then search him for any weapons.

"You Sid Lister have an appointment with Director Hartman and her interrogation team." Says the security officer who retrieved the phone.

"No!" Sid Lister tries to protest more; tries to struggle but his body still does not want to obey.

The elite Torchwood security officers drag Sid to his feet and bundle him into the lift. Instead of going up they press down, going further into the depths of Torchwood's underground world; a world Sid will never return from or if he does he will never remember this world... His outcome will depend on his answers, his cooperation, to what extent his involvement is or whether he survives the questioning and what mood Director Hartman is in... It already looks bad for him, he being a lowly security guard and Mr. Jones being an elite Agent... Which is the most valuable in Torchwood terms?

Meanwhile in Torchwood Towers lower levels, in the secure archives, Barry Graham and his assistant Chris Monroe sit at their desks.

"The first part of the package has left Torchwood." Chris says to Barry as he puts his phone back in his desk draw.

"Good." Replies Barry. He takes out his phone from his jacket pocket. "Mr. Jones and the disrupter canon is our best payout yet."

"Yes but after this we are going to have to lay low for a while or people will start to get suspicious." Says Chris.

"Or we can find another way of doing things... I don't think Hart will let us off so lightly." Says Barry pressing one on his phone. It rings three times and is answered. "Hart? Package is heading your way. Should be in Cardiff in three and a half hours." He says.

_"Good! I cannot wait to get my hands on this particular package." _Captain John Hart replies, full of innuendo with a hint of menace.

"We don't care what you have in mind for Mr. Jones as long as we get paid." Says Barry into the phone.

_"Oh you will get paid and paid well even if he is only half as good as you say he is." _Says Hart... Yes originally it was all about the Electromagnetic disrupter; a one off prototype and getting the blue prints in any form then when he realised what the delivery boy can do, what he knows about alien artefacts and on top of that, how delicious he looks, well he would have paid for Mr. Jones alone... Those talents, knowledge and eye candy... It will not matter how much Mr. Jones fights against him there are ways to bend a person's will. _"Your payment will be made in the usual way with a little bonus for the delicious Eye Candy known as Ianto Jones."_

Barry looks at the phone in disbelief as Captain Hart ends the call. "That man is just so annoying. One minute he is all flirting the next he is threatening all sorts of nastiness then without a struggle he is paying up with a bonus... He really wants Mr. Jones bad." He says.

"Well I am glad we don't have much actual contact with him." Says Chris. "He is a creepy, pervy psychopath."

"It's the stories he tells that get me... They are so far fetched, violent and with his weird brand of sexual kinks." Barry shivers as he says the words, remembering one particular story... He thinks is everyone is like Hart in the future then the universe is going to be one messed up place... And they have delivered Jones unto Hart!

"Hart is a right nut job." Says Chris.

They stop talking as they hear one of the doors open into this secure area. Two of Ms. Hartman's security officers enter. They stop just inside the door and look around this area of the archives, checking for any possible attacks.

Barry and Chris look at each other... They slowly stand as Ms. Hartman and two more security officers walk in.

Barry and Chris give each other a nervous look... Ms. Hartman is not scheduled to pay them a visit down in archives... She likes to visit each department at least once a month to _encourage_ the troops (her words) and to _keep in touch with the workforce._

Ms. Hartman looks around them she looks at Barry and Chris, a pleasant smile comes to her face. "Barry and Christopher. Good morning." She says, almost as if she is greeting old friends.

Ms. Hartman and her four security officers walk towards the pair.

"Director Hartman, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Says Barry with just a hint of sarcasm.

The four security officers spread out, placing themselves around the area; around Barry and Chris.

Director Hartman looks at the two men, still with a smile on her face but it does not quite reach her eyes. "I was wondering if you two gentlemen can assist me with a problem?" She says.

"A problem?" Repeats Barry. "What problem?" He can feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Has someone grassed on them? Has Hart betrayed them?

Chris clenches his fists... Flight or fight... Have they been found out?

"Well you see Barry; someone has been passing information to a criminal gang from the future... Which has brought about the disappearance or murder of some of my agents... The theft of alien technology and information. Do you know anything about it?" Ms. Hartman asks, her voice even.

"I... I... I... can explain." Starts Barry, he knows there is no point in running, fighting or denying it... Ms. Hartman must have evidence; she is not the sort who would do anything without hard evidence... Well...

Ms. Hartman raises her hand to silence him. "Save it for the interrogation." She says. "You will explain then."

Chris feels the panic rising... Interrogation! Neither of them will see the light of day again... They knew the risks; Hart had made payments worth the risks. Mind at first it had started off that Captain Hart had wanted something that he said was his... Which he paid them well for... Then he came back and asked if they could get another item from Torchwood 3 for a friend, which they had arranged for a transfer of the send item only for the agent who was sent for it to be attacked and killed... An innocent robbery; again, they were paid well for it... Then Hart informed them they will have to continue to work for him or evidence of their involvement will be passed to The Director of Torchwood... He softened the threat with payments... They had continued... Chris twitches; his nerves screaming at him to react. He makes a grab for a computer monitor; he throws it towards Ms. Hartman.

"Don't be a fool Chris." Shouts Barry. "You cannot run; escape."

Chris is not listening as he dodges around one of the elite security officers.

Ms. Hartman takes a step back and one of her officer's steps in front of her. He catches the monitor with very little effort.

Ms. Hartman looks at one of her other security officers. "Bring him down. Leg shot only." She orders, she wants them alive for now.

"Yes Director." Replies the security officer pulling out his gun and firing one shot at the fleeing archivist.

Chris feels the sudden sharp pain in his leg before his brain registers the report of a gun firing. He goes sprawling across the floor leaving a red smear on the pristine floor. He cries out, holding his leg.

Two of the security officers grab Chris, they put handcuffs on him and then half pull him, half drag him out of the archives down to the interrogation suite.

Barry had just stood passively as one of the other security officers handcuffs him and he walks under his own steam... With dignity... He knew there would or could be consequences for their betrayal of Torchwood... No of the Crown... They are traitors... Traitors to the Empire!

As Ms. Hartman leaves the secured archives, she stops in front of a group of ten people who are waiting for her. The oldest male of the group steps forward with military ridgedness and when we talk of oldest, as in his mid thirties.

"Mitchell, I want you and your team to go through the whole archives. Find out what is missing... Check all electronic data... Everything... I want to know how much damage they have done." Ms. Hartman orders.

"Yes Director." Replies Mitchell. "It will take us a while..." He pauses... He thinks of the one person who could have saved them time... "Without Mr. Jones... His talents..."

"I know." Says Ms. Hartman. "Take as much time as you need. I want an extensive stock take."

"Yes Ms. Hartman..." Mitchell hesitates for a moment, worrying over Mr. Jones... Ianto... One of the youngest of his team.

Ms. Hartman senses Mitchell's worry. "I will let you know of any new about Mr. Jones." She says... Her elite retrieval teams are trained together, live together, eat together to the point they know how each will react in a situation... They are a well-oiled machine. Even closer than most core families... They learn to work in near silence with just a look or a gesture to communicate by or in some cases, those with psi-abilities use them.

"Thank you Director." Says Mitchell, he then turns to his team. "Right you know what we are doing... Let's do this." He leads his team into the archives.

Ms. Hartman heads to the interrogation suite to personally oversee these interrogations... Mr. Jones is a very valuable commodity... Agent... Highly trained... A lot of Torchwood time and money has gone into him.

Meanwhile Mr. Jones drives through London, following The River Thames. He is calm. His mind is calm. He passes by ministry buildings, heading for the road that will take him to the M4, which will take him West to Wales... The country of his birth... He looks in the rear view mirror... His memory automatically collecting car makes and registrations without effort... In this part of London, the cars are mostly high-end executive cars... BMW's, Volvo's, Mercedes, Sarb's and the odd Bentley or Rolls. He watches with little effort, taking it all in... Only one car seems to remain, all ways two or three cars back... A black Sarb with tinted windows... Mr. Jones picks up speed as he filters into the traffic entering the M4... He notices his shadow matches his speed, three cars back... Ianto keeps himself relaxed, not wanting to alert his shadow. On he drives across English land towards the land of his birth... He wishes he had time and space to stop off to visit his sister in Newport but with his shadow, he cannot risk it.

Just over two hours into his journey, Mr. Jones pulls into a Motorway service station... Parking up he goes into the cafe. He orders a large coffee from the counter then sits at a table by the window so he can see the entrance and the car park... He notices no one gets out of the Sarb. Mr. Jones pulls out the phone That Ms. Hartman had given him and sends a text informing her of his shadow. Once done he takes a few sips of his coffee... He controls himself not to spit it out... Vile tasting but he really only stopped so he can text Ms. Hartman about his tail and have a break from driving.

The phone beeps as he gets a returned text... _'Confirmed... Let whomever continue to follow... Do not try to lose them. Just continue as is. You know you are safe until you pick up second part of package. Barry and two others are now interrogation. Hart has been named but they are not giving much away as yet. YH'._

Mr. Jones puts his phone away and looks down at the mug of coffee as if it is something that has just been poured out of a sewer. He pushes the mug away with the tip of his fingers... He stands and walks through to the shop that is attached to the cafe. He buys two cans of energy drinks and a bar of chocolate. He casually walks back towards his car, passing by the black Sarb... He looks ahead but with his wide field of vision he can just make out three silhouettes in the car... Two in front and one in the back... Great he is outnumbered... Well until things go wrong... He wonders what his two contacts are like from The Time Agency... Really like, that is in the case of Captain Jack Harkness, there are a load of rumours about him and he knows of his file... Then there is his superior Colonel Maelstrom... He also wonders where Captain Hart and gang will attack him... He knows it will be somewhere in Cardiff because of the Rift... He will put up a fight to protect the package... Oh wait he is part of the package... Well he will defend himself... He must concentrate!

Mr. Jones continues to casually walk back to his car... Making sure his psychic barrier is up... Unreadable... If Torchwood of the twenty-first century trains some of its agents with psi-abilities; to use them on missions then it is logical The Time Agency will have similar training/abilities. Well actually, he knows The Time Agency do have agents with psi-abilities from the files in the archives... Usually the Time Agents work in pairs, at least one of them has psi-abilities as an aid/weapon on a mission... So the question is does Hart have psi-abilities?

Mr. Jones gets back in his car and continues his journey with his shadow following several cars back. He keeps up a steady speed of 70 miles an hour, right on the speed limit along the M4. The only time he drops his speed is as he approaches the Seven Bridge, a speed limit of 50... Then slows to a stop to pay the toll then on through into Wales... Continuing on his way along the M4 until the Cardiff turn off.

Ianto Jones slows right down to 30 miles an hour as he drives through the Cardiff streets... He quick look at his watch shows he has made go time... He has time to get lunch before he meets Miss. Costello... No point going into the affray on an empty stomach. He drives down towards the Cardiff Bay... A lot has changed since he was a child around the bay... Ultra modern buildings... The Millennium Centre, Roald Dahl Plass. and The Water Tower, which is where he is meeting Miss. Costello at fourteen hundred hours. He drives down Lloyd George Avenue... He looks in his rear view mirror... The black Sarb has disappeared... He bets they have gone down Bute Street... Just parallel to the road he is driving down... Ianto gets to the round about at the bottom of the avenue and drives round passed the Dragon Centre... He glances in his rear view mirror just in time to see the Sarb coming out the small road at the bottom of the Cardiff Bay station that connects the two roads... Ianto continues road to a small road that takes him to a car park behind the little white Norwegian Church... He finds a parking space and switches off the car engine. He gets out the car and slowly walks over to the ticket machine. On buying a ticket, he returns to the car with it. As he sticks the ticket to his window screen the Sarb slowly enters the car park and pulls into a parking bay by the entrance... No one gets out... Ianto grabs his gun from between the front seat and places it in its small holster towards the back of his trousers, under his jacket out of sight. He checks he has his wallet safely in his inner pocket with a small packet, which holds ten small retcon tablets. He stretches his tall frame, trying to relax his tired tense aching muscles from the long drive... On doing this, he is suddenly hit by an over whelming feeling of someone watching him with a none to health interest... Someone who cannot shield his or her _interest_ in him or maybe someone who is doing it deliberately; trying to make him feel uncomfortable... He shivers slightly at the feeling. So it is possibly Hart as it is sooo... The feeling is just so strong; so wrong. He shivers again and closes the car door, locks it and then walks across the grass to the path at the edge of the bay, so avoiding passing the Sarb. Ianto walks towards the cafes and the bars that over look the bay, Mermaid Quay. He knows he is just above Torchwood 3's underground base... He stops by the top of the steps and looks around as he has a strong feeling of being watched, he watches the patterns of the people moving around, nothing seems out of place... He pulls his shoulders back and with his head held up high he walks up to the Terra Nova... On entering, he is shown to a table near the door and window... He orders a Tuna sandwich and a drinkable coffee. While he waits for his order he texts Ms. Hartman to inform her he has arrived in Cardiff with the shadow still in tow and that he is having his lunch before his meeting with Miss. Costello. Once that is done he sits and eats his lunch pondering what is going to happen over the next few hours; wondering whether he will survive this mission... For some reason the thought that he might die does not disturb him as much as he knows it should and nor does the possibility of him being dragged to another time; a future time. He continues to eat, counting the time down until his meeting with Miss. Costello.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:-**TORCHWOOD:- AN AU.

A PACKAGE IN TWO PARTS.

(CHPT.3)

**AUTHOR:-** NEMOSANGEL

**CHARACTERS:-** JONES, CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, MISS. SUZIE COSTELLO, CAPTAIN JOHN HART

**MENTIONED CHARACTERS:-** DIRECTOR HARTMAN

**PAIRINGS:- ** EVENTUAL JACK/IANTO

**WARNINGS:-** NONE

**RATING:-** T **WORD COUNT:-** 4247

**SUMMARY:-** MR. IANTO JONES IDENTIFIES SOME OF HART'S GANG. SUZIE COSTELLO IS NOT HAPPY ABOUT THE HARKNESS ELIMINATES ONE OF HART'S GANG.

**AUTHORS NOTE:-**

**DISCLAIMER:-** I DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO, IT BELONGS TO R.T.D. & BBC. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND I HAVE HAD FUN PLAYING IN TORCHWOOD'S WORLD.

**CHAPTER 3.**

After Mr. Jones has finished his lunch in the coffee shop he steps back out on to the walkway that over looks the bay. He stands looking over the area for a moment, watching people moving around... Two people catch his eye as they walk along the wooden quay below him. His trained eyes notice the unusual way their jackets hang slightly lopsided... They are carrying small side arms... He watches... His mind flips through information he has stored in his brain (or is it mind?)... He recognises the two people from personnel files... Doctor Mark Spence, medic and Philip Ross, computer tech, both of Torchwood 3... Mr. Jones watches as they enter the door at the end of the quay... A dingy looking tourist information office... He knows it is a cover for one of Torchwood 3's secret entrances. He continues to study the area with the view to using this route as his exit when he leaves with the electromagnetic Disruptor... He could come out of the tourist office, straight along the wooden quay, passed the slope up to the Plass. along towards the path that goes around the bay, passed the Norwegian Church to his car... It would be a more direct route... There are plenty of people; normal civilian people about as it is a pleasant day. Surely, Hart and gang would not be that bold as to attack him with so many people around? Perhaps they will create some type of diversion... That is what he would do.

Ianto looks at his watch... 13.40... His hand subconsciously touches the comforting cold bulk of his gun. He walks along the walkway of Mermaid quay through to Roald Dahl Plass. As he enters the Plass. he feels that he is under scrutiny... There are many people milling around... Locals having lunch or passing through, tourists admiring the Water Tower or the wonderful design of the Millennium Centre or looking over the area as a whole, a showcase to the regeneration of the bay... He moves to a bench that has just become vacant near the Water Tower. He can still feel eyes on him... He notices that one of the CCTV cameras had followed him and is now remaining on him... Torchwood 3 have control of the CCTV system in this area. Their facial recognition program probably flagged him as soon as he entered the area; even probably when he first arrived before his lunch as he came around from the little white church. He wonders if Miss. Costello will keep him waiting until their scheduled meeting time or would she come to collect him earlier? That accounts for one set of eyes on him. He continues to look around, again watching the patterns the people are making; his mind discounts those moving through the area... Then he eliminates groups of people especially those with children and single people with children. He is left with several possible targets that are single or in pairs or threes in the area. He is unwilling to rule out females from this observation at this point... All this is done in less than a minute... He wonders if Hart is using people from this time as his cohorts or are they like him from the future... If they are from this time, they will be hard to distinguish but if they are from the future, there could be telltale signs. Perhaps something not quite right with the way they dress or a piece of technology like the Vortex Manipulators; he knows they are worn on the wrist. Back at Torchwood Tower they have a damaged one in the archives, sub-level 2, room 9, row V, shelf 3, Cat number VM0101YK. They also will probably be carrying some form of weapons, concealed or otherwise. Ianto's mind starts eliminating single targets using these new parameters... He is down to one woman and five males... One male stands, as a woman comes out the Millennium Centre and goes to him, they walk off towards the bus stop... Down to four males and one woman... He looks closer at his possible antagonists without being obvious... First male, sitting on one of the steps just down from the bench he is on... Maybe in his late twenties, wearing deep black jeans, which look brand new... Tight black tee-shirt, again new looking and a new pair of white trainers but his jacket is old, not button fronted but tarnished buckles... He holds his left arm slightly away from his body... So armed! That's one identified. Now he turns his attention to the woman... Mid to late twenties, wearing, almost obscenely, a very figure hugging pair of black trousers and a leather top. Several chain and studded belts are slung low on her hips... On her wrist, she wears a wide leather strap... A Vortex Manipulator... Two of the gang identified. Ianto scans the area... He can feel... Something or someone is almost calling to him, he tries to pin point this sensation... His urge is to... Suddenly he looks up following the frontage of the Millennium Centre to the concaved bronzed roof... As his gaze lands on the apex of the roof, something flutters back out of sight... Someone dressed in blue, someone who does not want to be seen but the feeling he is getting from that direction was not one of evil intent or what he had felt earlier by his car in the car park... There was something different. His eyes linger a moment longer then he drops his gaze back down to the Plass. level. Ianto's eyes land straight onto a man on the far side of the Plass, leaning on the railings just down from the Centre... Now the emotions, the intentions Ianto picks up off of him even at that distance is wholey evil, impure and dark... Arrogant, lustful and dangerous... This man, who could be forty plus with arrogant chiseled features, dressed in shabby tight jeans, a dirty off-white tee-shirt, well worn brown military styled boots and a red military jacket. Ianto swallows; this can only be Hart... Any farther study of possible gang members are interrupted...

"Mr. Jones." Says a soft female voice near him, getting his attention.

As Ianto stands, he comes face to face with the dark eyes and dark hair of Miss. Costello. He has met her a few times at Torchwood Tower. "Good afternoon Miss. Costello." He says.

"Please call me Suzie." Says Miss. Costello. "We are less formal here in Cardiff."

"Then please call me Ianto. Could we move this inside, as we have a few unwelcome eyes in the area?" Says Ianto.

Suzie Costello nods. "Follow me." She says, as she turns, her own eyes roam over the area.

Ianto takes one last quick look around, the man and woman are still where they were but the one that is possibly Hart is no longer leaning on the railings, he has gone.

High on the roof top of the Millennium Centre, a set of very slate blue eyes look down on the scene below, watching the suited man as he had entered the Plass. Something in him stirs... A feeling... He watches as the young man studies the area. He notices a slight shift in his body (_Hmm very nice body_) as the Torchwood agent identifies the first two of Harts gang... He memorizes them also... The Torchwood agent shifts again then suddenly looks up, the man dressed in a second World War RAF coat, steps back from the edge of the building a fraction of a second before the agents eyes land exactly on the spot he had been standing on (_hmm impressive_). He waits for a few moments before moving back just in time to see Hart being identified by the Torchwood agent; again, he notices he shifts slightly... Hart, he knows is usually more careful about being seen, so he knows his ex-partner (_ex in every way_), is up to something, it is not just the canon he is after... It is about the rather good-looking Torchwood agent... He knows Hart well enough to know that when he wants something he takes it, forces it, regardless. The man with the long blue coat looks back at the agent as a dark haired woman, Miss. Costello, steps into view, seeming to a casual onlooker to appear from nowhere but this Time Agent knows she has just stepped from the safety of Torchwood 3's perception filter, protected lift by the Water Tower. The Time Agent turns and strides across the roof to the hatch to go back down into the Millennium Centre. He is going to see if he can even the odds against them, starting with the two (_the gorgeous_) Mr. Jones identified.

Miss. Costello indicates for Mr. Jones to stand on a large granite stone in front of the Water Tower.

Mr. Jones notices no one seems to take any notice of them as they slowly disappear downwards. "A perception filter?" He asks.

"Yes. It is said our number one enemy, the reason Torchwood was started up, landed on that spot and his blue box that he travels in left an impression behind. So we put it to use, hiding us, hiding one of our entrances." Explains Suzie as they descend.

"Interesting." Says Ianto, he would like to investigate this phenomenon further. He looks down at the vast expanse below them, seeing several workstations all set up with computers at which several people are working or moving around.

Suzie takes this opportunity to study the young man next to her as he looks about... Having met him, several times this is the first time she has met him outside the tower... He is someone she would like to have on her team but she knows Ms. Hartman would not let one of her elite agents be _wasted_ in Cardiff. She wonders if the agent knows what he is getting into on this mission. "Ms. Hartman did explain what could be involved, what could happen on this mission, right?" She asks, she has to ask, she would not send any of her agents out like this without them knowing the facts; what could happen. She knows Ms. Hartman to well; she has no issues about sending one of her people out in the field, to the slaughter or as an expendable decoy.

Mr. Jones can feel all this information and emotions rolling off the head of Torchwood 3, here they do not seem to be trained to shield their thoughts or emotions. "Miss. Costello... Suzie, I am aware of all available facts about this mission plus..." He hesitates; he is not sure how much Director Hartman has actually told the head of Torchwood 3... Especially the part about the back up plan, about his rescuers, if this goes wrong nor if her team has been infiltrated. "If anything goes wrong I have a _final solution _order." He says coldly. Harsh he knows but... It would not surprise him if Torchwood 3 has a spy working for Hart so if they over hear this piece of information they might think twice in case they are caught in the crossfire... For now, he will trust no one.

Suzie gasps slightly in shock. "That is barbaric!" She says. "How dare Hartman..."

"Order me? Expect me to do that? Ms. Costello, I know to much to fall into Hart's hands." Ianto says. He notices several of Ms. Costello's team raise their heads from their work at Suzie's outburst. He looks back at Suzie. "The explosives in the case are not just to destroy the electromagnetic Disruptor, it is also for me. That is the reality of it but Director Hartman should have told you this."

The pair are now standing at the bottom of the lift, looking at each other.

"It is still wrong..." Says Suzie... She does not like it... She will be party to a young agent blowing himself up if things go wrong! That is Torchwood! She gives Ianto a slight smile, trying to lighten the mood. "And it will be such a waste."

Ianto sees her flirty line for what it is. "Careful, that could be classed as harassment in the work place." He says, his soft Welsh accent making the sentence sound sexy.

"Well you do look good in a suit." Says Suzie with a grin.

"Oi, boss, leave the man alone." Shouts out one of the men that Ianto has seen earlier entering via the tourist information office... Dr. Mark Spence.

"Just making Mr. Jones welcome." Says Suzie.

"Yer right." Says another one of Suzie's team, the other man Ianto had seen enter the tourist office, Philip Ross.

This banter, this taking the mickey out of their leader is something alien to Ianto... At Torchwood 1 everything and everyone is more ridged; formal. There is a certain amount of joking within the teams or departments but definitely not with Ms. Hartman or the heads of departments. Anyway, he needs to move this along, he does not want to draw this out, drawing it out will only give Hart longer to prepare; to be more organised. "With respects Ms. Costello... back to business." Says Ianto. He notices the Medic mutter something to one of the other members of the team that has been busy at a computer... He watches his lips... Something about..._'typical Torchwood 1' _and _'having a stick so for up his arse.'_ The female sniggers, she is one of their newest recruits. An ex-police officer, a local... Gwyneth Jones, no relation. She goes red, at the medic speaking to her... Ianto can sense the innocence surrounding her, a naivety that has no place at Torchwood.

Suzie nods. "Yes, business." She replies. She does not like being party to something that the odds are so highly stacked against this young man. She takes little consolation from the fact he seems to know the probable outcome. "This way Mr. Jones." She says directing up to her office. She looks back over her shoulder. "Two coffees please Gwyneth."

"Yes Boss." Gwyneth replies, getting up and going over to their kitchen area.

Suzie unlocks her office door as they get to it; she had kept it locked as the disrupter and case are on her desk. She did not want to leave it around even with her team around that she trusts but in this game one can never be a hundred percent sure. Everyone has a price or a weakness that can be exploited.

Ianto and Suzie enter the office, going straight over to the large desk. Suzie watches as Ianto first looks at the Electromagnetic Disruptor.

Ianto tests the Disruptor's weight, very light for its size made of an alien alloy of sorts. He presses a sequence of buttons on the side of the Disruptor. The disruptor starts to hum very quietly with parts of it glowing an electric green.

"Careful." Says Suzie, slightly panicked... What if..? What if Ms. Hartman has sent Mr. Jones in to take over Torchwood, he would only need to shoot the Disruptor once maybe. She does not know how it works but she knows enough about electromagnetics to know that he could take all their electrical equipment out of commission; off line. Ms. Hartman had been very forceful when she instructed her not to allow any of her team to push any of the buttons. Now in comes Mr. Jones, pressing buttons... Ms. Hartman could have taken Torchwood 3 over any time without setting foot in the base... Dealing with Torchwood 1 and Ms. Hartman incubates paranoia.

Mr. Jones give Miss. Costello a slight smile... Yes, he had picked up on her panic, her worry. "Don't worry Miss. Costello..." He looks at the Disruptor; check the small display on the top of it.

Suzie tenses up ready... Well not that ready, her gun is in her desk, she curses herself at the oversight.

"Suzie, I am checking this is the real thing, that it has its safety on, which it does not and making sure it is stable for transportation." Explains Ianto suppressing the urge to laugh or perhaps come out with something sarcastic. Though he does wonder how Miss. Costello managed to become leader of Torchwood 3. "I am the only living expert on this thing." He looks back at the display; it shows that the Disruptor is fully charged. He presses another sequence of buttons, which shuts it down, and place it into safe mode; locked. "The Intel we received was that the designer and builder of this Disruptor, Director Hartman believes it is a proto type; a one off, were on their way to some Galactic council or law enforcers..." He does not say their name, The Shadow Proclamation. "They were travelling there for safety when it became known a criminal gang had been hired to acquire it, possibly the ones that are after it now. They travelled under the protection of two agents." He leaves out the part he believes those agents were from the Time Agency. "They were attacked... They tried to escape but their ship was compromised. They were pulled into a rift storm, hence how the Disrupor and all their documentation ended up arriving here on Earth weeks apart. Their ship was ripped apart." At the time he read this he wondered how and who had gathered this information, it had been attached to the file Barry Graham had given him with the blue prints of the disruptor... Well the information was not with the file when Barry had first given it to him... He had been reading it in a secure room, when he had got about half way through he went to get a coffee, leaving the room locked when he got back it had been slipped in the file... He had wondered who had placed it there so now he can guess that it was on the orders of Director Hartman or the Time Agency... No not Director Hartman as she had asked what Barry had him to do... so the Time Agency. He focuses back on the Disruptor. "Right, this is safe to transport now." He lays it back on the desk. Ianto then turns his attention to the case using his own hand held scanner to check it, checking it has not been tampered with.

Down in the main area of the Hub, Philip follows Gwyneth to the kitchen. He watches as Gwyneth places the two mugs of coffee on the tray. One coffee milky with two sugars in already, which is Suzie's coffee, the other one is black with a small jug of milk and a bowl of sugar on the tray for Ianto's coffee. Philip chats to Gwyneth about nothing really with just a little flirting to keep her distracted. Then she takes the tray up to Suzie's office.

Meanwhile, across the far side of the Plass, the Time Agent singles out his first target, the male the (gorgeous) Torchwood agent had identified... The Time Agent, with his blue RAF coat billowing out behind him, from his new building elevation, watches his male target slink down one of the pathways by the Millennium Centre, heading in the general direction of the little white church. The Time Agent makes his way across this roof to the fire escape. He goes down the external stairs and gets ahead of his target. He casually leans against the wall at the bottom of the fire escape, watching the male target walk along. There is no one else around as this is a small, unknown to tourists, walk through.

The Time Agent waits until his target is a little closer before making his presence known. "Well, well, well, if it isn't one of Hart's little minions." Says the Time Agent with an American accent, he has been on many missions to Earth, all different time periods and found he quite liked the American accent, he has been on many missions to Earth and found he quite liked the American drawl. Many of his missions often occur in Britain, the British seem to overlook things if he makes a mistake or says the wrong thing or seems a little odd, depending on where his mission takes him on the time lines. Most British make allowances, dismissing mistakes because they believe him to be American.

The approaching male almost jumps, he slows to a stop. He hesitates, recognising the being before him. Should he turn back and run or should he face this Time Agent? Captain Hart told them not to engage any Time Agent, to plead ignorance and definitely under not circumstance confront Captain Harkness; they would lose. The male almost snorts at this thought; Harkness cannot be that good if he has shown himself. Perhaps he can make a name for himself if he is the one to take Harkness out... He knows that Hart has laid claim to wanting Harkness to die by his hand but... He puts a smile on... Bluff time... Get close and then... "Hello, my name is Brice." He says, taking a few steps closer, thinking this is how a stranger would greet on Earth in this time. "I don't know this Hart you speak of. Are you lost? I am local." He says for good measure holding out his hand to shake.

Captain Harkness steps forwards, a smile on his face, a flirty smile. "Hello." He takes the offered hand in his, gripping slightly higher than normal towards the wrist. One finger brushing Brice's inner wrist, a caress. He leans in towards Brice, allowing one of his useful natural abilities to come into play; his Pheromones. Jack watches a blush spread slowly across Brice's cheeks. He still does not let go of Brice's hand but moves in even closer, moving so he almost slides around Brice. He now stands flush against Brice's back. Brice's arm is pulled across his own body, basically pinning Brice to the Time Agent's body. "Very nice to meet you Brice." Purrs Captain Harkness in the shorter male's ear.

Brice blinks rapidly, how did he get in this position? He was going to _take out _this Time Agent but now he is pressed up against him with no coherent thought. He can feel Harkness' body pressed hard against his back, the Captain's hand on his cheek, then gently travelling down the side of his neck then... then...

Suddenly Captain Harkness clamps his hand around the throat of Brice, holding him even tighter into his body, if that were possible.

Brice gasps as... as the _spell_ is broken, he realises he has been played. He is a...

"You're a dead man." Whispers Captain Harkness in Brice's ear, coldly voicing Brice's thoughts.

Brice tries to struggle, even though he is on the verge of being throttled by the Time Agent.

"That is it, fight me. I like it when my victims fight." Captain Harkness says softly in Brice's ear. "All the more fun."

Brice tries to relax, slump down but the Time Agent has superior strength, keeping him pinned where he is. "Get of me." He gasps, trying to make his word sound menacing.

Captain Harkness just laughs. "If you are the best Hart has got with him then he is in trouble." He says. While he is talking, he is working on the Vortex Manipulator on Brice's wrist, undoing it, while Brice is distracted. He cannot have Brice's body being found in this time so, even as Brice struggles again he flips the top cover of Brice's Vortex Manipulator and presses a couple of buttons.

Suddenly just in front of the pair the rift opens, in brilliant blue white light, moving.

"What... What are you doing?" Says Brice in a panic now.

"Sending you off." Replies Captain Harkness, coldly.

"Home?" Says Brice, hopefully.

"Don't be stupid." Says Captain Harkness. "Random numbers... Random location."

"You can't... I... I could end up any where, any when." Brice says, really panicking.

"Yes, you can." Says the Time Agent almost gleefully.

"Bastard!" Brice spits.

"Language." Says Captain Harkness.

Brice tries to calm himself, he is not thinking straight, he will have his Vortex Manipulator to get out of trouble, as long as he ends up somewhere he can breath, mind at the moment breathing is becoming more difficult with Harkness clamped on his throat.

Captain Harkness spins Brice around so he is facing him. "Have a nice trip." He says as he pushes Brice into the rift activity.

Brice stumbles into the light, he starts to smile and bring up his right arm to show his Vortex Manipulator that Captain Hart had taken from a Time Agent, a Time Agent he had murdered. The smile vanishes as quickly as it had appeared as he sees Captain Harkness holding up his Vortex Manipulator. He looks at his wrist to double check he is seeing right. He realises Harkness had used his to open the rift. "No! Please!" He cries out.

"Happy landings." Says Captain Harkness, pressing the last button in the sequence on what was Brice's Vortex Manipulator.

Brice is pulled through the rift, with no protection, screaming.

The rift activity blinks out of existence in front of Captain Harkness. He places the newly retrieved Vortex Manipulator in one of his inner pockets of his long coat. He strides off to see if he can dispose of another one of Hart's gang.


End file.
